The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a heat sink retention frame.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many information handling systems include heat sink retention frames in order to secure heat sinks to components of the system that generate heat, typically processors. These frames are limited for use on different processing platforms for a number of reasons. Due to their set widths and lengths, the size of the heat sink base that can be used on the platform is restricted. This can result in the use of less than optimal heat sinks, and in turn, less than optimal thermal dissipation.
These frames often sit adjacent the processors in the information handling system. This results in a limitation on the available positioning of the frame and the heat sink, which can result in less than optimal placement of the cooling fans.
The frames generally have a larger area in contact with the circuit board than is necessary, which limits their use and orientation due to interference with components on the board. Structures in which the frame extends over the circuit board increase the height of the frame, which can result in less than optimal placement of the cooling fans.
The heat sink retention clips used with these retention frames are restricted to orientation in one direction which restricts orientation of the heat sink frame due to interference between the retention clips and the processor. In addition, the restricted orientation of the clips can result in less than optimal placement of the cooling fans due to the height of the retention clips.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a improved heat sink retention frame in an information handling system absent the disadvantages found in the methods discussed above.